


C'MON, BRO...PLEASE?!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Help us get pregnant, I want a baby, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Pippy and TMI meet at Annalise and Beaumont'sto make one more plea for Rosie to donate spermso that the pair can have a baby





	C'MON, BRO...PLEASE?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Snaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snaloved30), [minimaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimaddi/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts).

"Bro-Tara and I are hoping to be pregnant by this time next year-no later  
than October-can we PLEASE get some of your "guys" to make that  
happen?"

"It's not just my decision...my "guys" belong to Villa , as well."

Annalise interjects." They do."

"Who'd even carry the baby, if we say yes?"

"TMI."

Annalise quips: "She got them HIPS!"

"She DO have them," admits Pippy.

Rosie looks to Annalise: "Villa?...Si o No?"

"Andale, Pa, no seas malo...yo digo SI."

(Go ahead, babe, don't be bad...I say YES).

The three Women look askance at Beaumont; TMI blinks her big baby blues,  
asking in a child-like, whiny voice: Rosiiiiie!?"

"Alright, OK. make the arrangements."

The three women are ecstatic. Once Pippy and TMI depart, Annalise turns to her  
man. "If _they _ get a baby, _I _ get a baby too."


End file.
